Les Quatre Fantastiques
by The Wolf-Blood Princess
Summary: Série de OS. Ils sont quatre, ils sont fantastiques, et aussi différents les uns que les autres mais ils ont bien un point commun: ce sont les Marauders! James, Remus, Sirius ou Peter, servez vous, y'a qu'à demander!
1. Lis dans mes Yeux

_**Bonjour, bonjour !**_

_**Nous en avions parlé, ça fait un petit moment que nous pensions à les publier ... voici quelques petits One-Shots écrits avec nos petites mains et nos petits cerveaux. Ils sont en tout genre, toutes longueurs et tous personnages et certains font écho à des évenements relatés dans notre fic: "Un Amour de Marauder" (Attention, ça n'est pas le cas de ce premier One-Shot !) Nous espérons qu'ils vous plairont.**_

**_Pour ouvrir le bal, aujourd'hui, une petite fic romantique à souhait sur James et Lily, extraite du recueil de One-Shots de Luna(rd) ( intitulé "A la Croisée des Chemins" pour ceux que ça intéresse... donc personne...) et inspirée d'un extrait d'une chanson de Garou portant le même titre (la musique nous inspire beaucoup). Bonne lecture !_**

**Résumé:** Le regard ne trompe jamais... En revanche, Lily, elle, s'était trompée sur James... Il a suffi d'un regard...

**_Je dédicace ce One-Shot à Lily(ne), parce que je sais qu'elle l'adore. Kissou la puce ! De la part de ta schizophrène de copine !_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Lis dans mes yeux**_

_By Luna(rd)_

_« Lis dans mes yeux, abaisse ta garde  
__On se connaît mieux quand on se regarde  
__A ce moment je saurai  
__Te faire dire ce que je sais »  
_

Garou, Lis dans mes yeux

o0§0o

- _Impedimenta _!

Rogue fut violemment projeté à terre sans même avoir le temps de sortir sa baguette. James et Sirius le regardaient se démener comme un beau diable mais c'était peine perdue. Le Sortilège d'Entrave lancé par le joueur de Quidditch le maintenait au sol, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

- Potter !

Les deux garçons cessèrent immédiatement de rire. Tout un chacun aurait été glacé sur place par le cri de la jeune fille. Mais ces deux-là n'appartenaient pas à tout un chacun. Aussitôt qu'il eut entendu la _douce_ voix de Lily, James se retourna, sa main ne tenant pas sa baguette se portant immédiatement à ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer, et un grand sourire se peint sur son visage.

- Ca va, Evans ?

Lily s'avançait vers eux d'un pas rageur, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs et ses longs cheveux voletant derrière elle dans une longue traînée rousse.

- Potter, espèce d'imbécile prétentieux, libère le du sortilège !

- Tu n'as pas dit le mot magique, plaisanta James en se penchant vers elle avec un sourire empreint d'une malice pleine d'arrogance.

Elle sortit sa propre baguette et la pointa directement sur le torsedu garçon.

- Ca te va comme ça ? répliqua t-elle avec un regard noir.

James la fixa un long moment, partagé entre l'amusement et la perplexité. Ses relations avec Lily n'avaient jamais été au beau fixe. Pourtant, il l'aimait. Oh oui, il l'aimait ! Il aurait été prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle. Il était comme un oiseau, libre et indépendant, qui se fait soudain enfermé en cage. Lily était sa cage. Pour elle, il se serait coupé les ailes.

A regret, il se retourna vers Rogue et le libéra du Sortilège d'Entrave. Le Serpentard se releva et fusilla les trois autres du regard.

- Tu ferais mieux de te tirer avant que je ne change d'avis, Servilus, lui conseilla James.

- Et inutile de me remercier, ajouta Lily d'un ton aussi froid que celui du garçon.

- Pourquoi devrais-je remercier une sale petite Sang de Bourbe dans ton genre ? cracha Severus.

Le sang de James ne fit qu'un tour. Il empoigna violement Rogue par le col de sa chemise et pressa le bout de sa baguette contre son cou.

- James, non !

Le jeune homme suspendit son geste malgré la rage qui l'animait. Son visage était à quelques centimètres de celui de Rogue et le sourire sournois qu'il arborait amplifiait son antipathie. Il finit par le lâcher, si brusquement qu'il atterrit contre le mur avec un bruit sourd. Il mit un temps à se remettre du choc puis il remit son col en place avec un air dédaigneux et s'éloigna lentement, non sans leur avoir jeté un dernier regard plein de morgue. James était furieux, et si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait volontiers jeté un sort à Rogue ; un sort bien pire qu'un simple Sortilège d'Entrave. Cependant, il y avait ce petit _quelque chose_ qui le retenait et bientôt sa hargne fit place à un sourire radieux.

Il se retourna vers Lily qui s'empressa de détourner les yeux. Elle faisait toujours cette petite moue qui indiquait qu'elle était encore en colère, mais le rose à ses joues trahissait sa gêne.

- Je rêve, Evans, ou tu m'as réellement appelé par mon prénom ? demanda t-il en haussant les sourcils d'un air faussement surpris.

La jeune fille croisa les bras et prit un air contrarié en évitant de se tourner vers lui. James échangea un sourire amusé avec Sirius qui, après lui avoir adressé un clin d'œil complice, s'éclipsa discrètement. Lily le regarda s'éloigner avec une certaine appréhension et elle ne remarqua même pas que le Capitaine de Gryffondor s'était rapproché d'elle.

- Alors ?

Sa voix si près d'elle la fit sursauter. Elle fit volte face et trouva son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il l'observait avec un sourire en coin qui l'agaça fortement. Mais elle devait tout de même reconnaître qu'il la faisait littéralement fondre chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

- Alors quoi ? répliqua t-elle avec une certaine froideur.

Elle tentait vainement de se donner une contenance face à ce regard inquisiteur qui semblait l'analyser dans les moindres détails.

- Et arrête de me fixer comme ça, c'est vraiment énervant, ajouta t-elle en le repoussant.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir dans la même direction que Sirius mais James la retint :

- Attends ! On peut parler, non ? lui demanda t-il avec un air de doute.

Lily fut frappée par la sincérité de son regard. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu si tendre et si doux…voire même vulnérable… Pour un peu, Lily se demanda s'il ne fondrait pas en larmes si elle refusait de l'écouter et elle n'eut pas le cœur de le délaisser.

- Si je n'm'abuse, on a pas eu souvent l'occasion de discuter sérieusement tous les deux, continua t-il d'un ton incertain.

Elle le fixa un instant avant de répondre avec un pauvre sourire :

- C'est vrai…Ce n'est jamais arrivé d'ailleurs…

Il sourit à son tour, semblant chercher ses mots.

- Euh…écoute Evans, continua t-il en se frottant la nuque avec un air gêné. Je sais que j'ai été un imbécile d'agir comme ça durant toutes ces années et de…euh…enfin, je tenais à m'excuser pour le tort que j'ai pu te faire ou…ou quoi que ce soit d'autre…Je suis sincèrement désolé si…si je t'ai blessée… ou frustrée…ou encore ennuyée…ou même énervée… et peut-être aussi t'ai-je…

- C'est bon, c'est bon, le coupa t-elle en levant la main d'un geste agacé. Je crois que…c'est suffisant comme ça…

Elle réfléchit un moment à ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il lui fasse des excuses. Lui, l'arrogant prétentieux, dont le comportement n'incluait en aucun cas de présenter des excuses. A elle, alors qu'elle n'était pas la personneà qui il avait le plus causé de tort, il fallait le dire. Il la fixait avec attention, voire même avec appréhension, attendant de savoir si elle accepterait ses excuses ou non.

- Et je…euh…j'accepte tes excuses, finit-elle par déclarer.

Le visage de James s'illumina.

- Alors tu…tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? demanda t-il timidement mais devant son expression outrée, il s'empressa d'ajouter : … enfin, en tant qu'amis, bien sûr…je ne veux te forcer en rien…

Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant…juste avant de se perdre dans son regard…

Il lui semblait soudain avoir dépassé une frontière qu'elle pensait infranchissable. Ce regard qu'elle croyait impénétrable s'offrait à elle tout à coup, lui dévoilant chaque parcelle de son être. Et ce qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux la laissait sans voix. Elle se sentait toute chose face à lui. Lentement, ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des siennes. Au dernier moment, elle eut un léger mouvement de recul.

- James, je…

- Je sais…

Il l'embrassa avec douceur et ce fut à cet instant que Lily se laissa submerger par des sentiments qu'elle tentait d'endiguer depuis si longtemps. Pourquoi lutter ? D'un simple regard, il avait réussi à la faire avouer. Il était le juge, et elle, l'accusé…mais aussi la victime…Victime d'être tombée amoureuse de lui, en quelque sorte…

- Juste des amis, hein ? murmura t-elle en s'arrachant momentanément à son étreinte.

- Alors Evans…est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux bien de moi…comme petit ami ? demanda t-il dans un sourire.

- Peut-être…mais à une condition…

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu cesses de m'appeler Evans…Mon nom c'est Lily… Tu crois que tu t'en rappelleras ?

- J'vais essayer…

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Je t'aime Lily-Jolie, susurra t-il à son oreille avant de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres.

* * *

**_N'oubliez pas l'incontournable review pour laisser vos impressions !_**

**_Kissou à tous !_**

**_N_****_amarië !_**


	2. La Morsure Partie I

**_Bonjour Bonjour !_**

**_Alors voilà une petite fic en deux parties, écrite par Luna(rd), et qui marque ses premiers pas dans le one-shot (ou presque puisqu'il y a deux chapitres). Cette fois-ci, ce n'est plus James et Lily qu'on met en scène mais Remus (et Sirius dans la seconde partie). Voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaise !_**

**_Mais avant toute chose, les RAR:_**

**Faby.fan:**_ Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu et que tu apprécies mon style d'écriture. N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis de nouveau sur les prochains One-Shots ! Gros bisoux !_

**Menlie:**_Oui, c'est mimi tout plein, hein ? C'est une vision de James que j'aime bien. En tout cas, merci beaucoup et à une prochaine fois j'espère !_

**Lily(ne): **_Bah oui, je sais que tu l'adores alors je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir si je te le dédicacais. Gros bisoux la puce !_

**Monny31: **_Je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu. Par contre, c'était un One-Shot et donc, il n'y aura pas de suite. En revanche, je peux tout à fait en faire d'autre (je crois que Lily(ne) aussi en a quelques uns en préparation). En tout cas, merci beaucoup et à bientôt j'espère ! Bizzz_

**Ali: **_Oui, bien sûr que j'en écrirai d'autres mais pas identiques: D Si tu as aimé ce One-Shot, je te conseille de lire "Un Amour de Marauder" que je co-écris avec Lily(ne). En attendant, je te fais de gros bisoux et à bientôt j'espère !_

**_Deux mots sur la fic à suivre:_**

**Résumé:** Parce qu'il y a des moments où le suicide semble être le meilleur remède à nos souffrances...

**_Attention, ce n'est pas un One-Shot lié à notre fic "Un Amour de Marauder"!_**

**_Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture..._**

**

* * *

**

**La Morsure  
(1ère partie) **

_By Luna(rd)_

On dit que la Morsure du Loup-Garou est irréversible. Que puis-je vous dire, si ce n'est que cette phrase est tout ce qu'il y a de plus véridique ?

Voilà quelques mois, quelques années même…je ne compte plus le temps qui passe…il me semble que cela fait une éternité que ça s'est passé…Qu'un temps infini s'est écoulé depuis ce jour où j'ai reçu cette maudite morsure…Toutes ces années qui passent avec une lenteur poignante… Pourquoi le temps s'emploie t-il à nous faire souffrir ainsi ? Trop rapide dans les bons moments et trop lent dans les mauvais…

Une éternité depuis ce jour malheureux, que je me surprends à chérir par moments… Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que, même si cette morsure m'a apporté les pires souffrances, elle est aussi à l'origine des plus beaux moments de ma vie…

C'est le Soleil en Hiver, le Jour après la Nuit, la Vie après la Mort…Je suis comme le Phénix renaissant de ses cendres… Mourir pour mieux renaître…Mon cœur brûle et puis s'apaise… Il me suffit de peu… Un regard… Une main rassurante… Un sourire…

Combien de fois ai-je cru que j'allais sombrer ? Quand on en est au point où j'en suis, la délivrance éternelle semble être une si douce alternative…

Tout le monde me prend pour un ange…Mais les gens ne voient pas les yeux du démon qui se cache en moi…. Un ange ? Si telle est la façon dont vous me voyez, alors pourquoi ne pas mourir comme tel ? Le Saut de l'Ange…

J'ai tellement rêvé qu'il me pousserait des ailes un jour…Mais les rêves, tout comme l'Amour, ça ne se contrôle pas… On tombe dessus un jour, on s'entoure de chimères, et quand on comprend que ce n'est qu'illusion, on tombe encore plus bas…on se fait mal… et on ne se relève pas…

Que ceux qui prétendent que l'Amour est une création de Dieu osent l'affirmer ! Moi je dis que c'est plutôt une œuvre du Diable pour nous faire souffrir mille morts et nous faire endurer mille tourments bien plus cruels que notre existence sur Terre… Une œuvre à son image… Illusoire…Enflammée…Mensongère…Traîtresse…Empoisonnée…Blessante…Meurtrière…Destructrice…

Satan, l'Ange Déchu…Une image qui pourrait bien me représenter…Un ange, oui, mais un Ange du Diable…

La Morsure du Loup-Garou est Irréversible…La mienne s'appelle Remus Lupin…

* * *

**_Je sais, c'est court, mais n'oubliez pas qu'il y a une deuxième partie à venir très très prochainement._**

**_En attendant, pensez à laisser une p'tite review, ça me ferait très plaisir de savoir ce que vous en penser ! (Oh, mais t'as pas honte de réclamer ? - Euh... bah non... c'est pour la bonne cause... ; D )_**

**_IMPORTANT: Etant donné que "Les Quatre Fantastiques" regroupe des OS divers et (a)variés sur les Marauders, les caractèrisiques de l'histoire changeront donc en conséquence (perso et genre notamment). Si vous voulez suivre nos différents OS, n'hésitez donc pas à aller voir tour à tour chez James, Remus ou Sirius (ou aussi Lily par moments). Voilà, ce qui devait être dit est dit alors..._**

**_... énormes kissous à tous !_**

**_Luna(rd), loup-garou encore plus schizophrène à l'approche de la pleine lune..._**

**_Namarië !_**


	3. La Morsure Partie II

**_Bonjour Bonjour !_**

**_Voilà donc la seconde partie de "La Morsure". Plus longue que la première mais tout aussi triste. Snif(fle)... Parce qu'écrite à un moment où j'étais vraiment tombée dans le puits sans fin du désespoir amoureux (J'y suis toujours d'ailleurs... Quelqu'un pourrait remonter la corde pleeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeee !)_**

**_Petit rappel sur la présente fic:_**

**Résumé: **Parce qu'il y a des moments où le suicide semble être le meilleur remèdeà nos souffrances...

**_Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture... _**

**

* * *

**

**La Morsure  
****(2nde partie)**

_By Luna(rd)_

Des cris. Des gens qui m'interpellent. Qui me supplient de ne pas bouger. Et j'attends. J'attends quoi, au juste ? Qu'il me pousse des ailes ?

Je regarde en bas. Et je ris. Je suis en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, il ne me reste plus qu'un pas à faire pour me jeter dans le vide, et je ris. C'est fou comme les évènements peuvent prendre un tour sordide, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je suis là, sur le bord du toit, prête à faire le Saut de l'Ange et je ne trouve rien de mieux que de me mettre à rire. Pourquoi faut-il, alors que je suis sur le point de sauter, qu'une pensée idiote me traverse l'esprit ? Sans doute parce que c'est ce que j'ai toujours été… Une idiote…Je baisse les yeux et qu'est-ce que je me dis ? « Comme vous êtes petits vus d'ici ! »

Il est en bas. Je le vois. Je ne peux discerner exactement son visage mais qu'importe… Je ne le connais que trop bien. Ses yeux ambres, sa peau pâle, ces quelques légères cicatrices qui parcourent son visage, lui donnant cet air mystérieux et sauvage que j'aime tant… Et ses cheveux, châtain tirant sur le doré, avec ses quelques mèches qui lui retombent devant les yeux…

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine lorsque, fermant les yeux, je me figure son visage pour la énième fois…Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Je suis mordue…et la Morsure du Loup-Garou est Irréversible…

J'ouvre les yeux mais c'est à peine si je vois quelque chose parmi mes larmes. En baissant de nouveau le regard, je distingue vaguement James, à ses côtés, une main au dessus des yeux pour chasser les rayons du soleil qui l'éblouissent… Ironique quand on pense qu'habituellement, c'est lui qui éblouit les gens. Et puis de l'autre côté, je vois Peter. Il se ronge les ongles d'anxiété. Etrangement, je ne vois Sirius nulle part. Curieux ; d'ordinaire ces quatre-là sont inséparables. Je parcours la foule du regard à la recherche du beau brun mais, à ce moment-là, une voix m'interpelle dans mon dos. Je tourne la tête. Je l'ai trouvé.

- Gwen…Gwen, ne bouge surtout pas…

Il s'avance prudemment vers moi.

- Reste où tu es Sirius…Sinon je saute…

Ma menace semble avoir fait son effet. Il s'arrête.

- Tu ne le feras pas et tu le sais très bien…

- J'vais m'gêner !

Il recommence à s'avancer doucement dans ma direction.

- Ce serait idiot de faire ça…. C'est vraiment ce dont tu as envie ? Mourir à 16 ans ?

Je ne réponds pas mais une pensée me traverse l'esprit : « Pourquoi est-il interdit d'aimer à 16 ans quand on peut mourir à tout âge ? » Sirius s'approche encore un peu plus.

- Ca ne vaut pas le coup de se tuer juste par amour…

- Qu'est-ce que tu connais de l'amour ? Tu…tu sors avec toutes les filles qui te tombent sous la main ! Du moment qu'elles ont un regard langoureux et de longues jambes, et qu'elle flatte ton ego, tu ne vas pas chercher plus loin !

- Tu te trompes…

Il est juste à côté de moi à présent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'apprécie les filles superficielles ? Si c'est ce que tu penses alors tu as tout faux… Je sais ce que les gens pensent de moi… « Il est beau, il a du charme, du charisme, il est talentueux. Il a tout pour plaire. Toutes les filles lui tombent dans les bras. Quel séducteur ce Sirius Black ! » Mais ce que les gens ne savent pas c'est que, contrairement à l'image que je peux donner de moi-même, je cherche… Sans arrêt, je cherche…

Je me retourne vers lui et lui adresse un regard étonné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- L'Amour…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Un rire cynique.

- Oui, l'Amour… Tout le monde Le cherche mais, au final, personne ne Le trouve…ou alors on est trop aveugle pour se rendre compte qu'on L'a sous les yeux…

- Et le jour où on ouvre les yeux et que l'on comprend que l'on vient de croiser Son chemin, alors on se dit que nos recherches n'ont pas été si vaines…

- Parce que ce jour là on réalise ce que c'est de vivre…parce que l'on sait ce que veux dire « souffrir »…Vivre et souffrir…Quelle différence ? C'est ce jour-là que l'on comprend nos souffrances…Un Mal pour un Mal…

- Ou un Mal pour un Bien…

Je baisse les yeux et je le vois. Sirius s'approche du bord et regarde en bas à son tour.

- Regarde le. Tu crois vraiment qu'il a besoin de ça ?

Sa question me laisse sans voix.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il faut qu'en plus de sa _condition_,il ait ta mort sur la conscience ?

Il me regarde mais je continue à fixer le sol qui se trouve à plus de 20 mètres sous moi.

- Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le au moins pour lui… Tu étais déjà à ses pieds… Ne meurs pas en plus dans la même situation…

- Ce serait ironique, non ? Mourir à ses pieds quand je l'ai été toutes ces années…

Il me fixe avec compassion. Je ne l'aurai jamais cru capable de dire ce genre de choses, de faire ce genre de choses…

- Tu n'as pas envie de sauter, je le sais…Viens…Descends de là…

Il me tend la main. Je la fixe longuement, pesant le pour et le contre. J'hésite, j'oscille. Dois-je le faire ou non ? Ma raison vacille. Je me sens perdue. Je ferme les yeux, les rouvre, regarde en bas une fois de plus et me décide… Je tends la main à mon tour et la pose dans la sienne. Il m'attire doucement à lui et je m'effondre dans ses bras.

Je me mets à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Le fragile barrage de mes nerfs a cédé et le flot de mes souffrances se déverse. Agrippée au pull de Sirius, je laisse ma peine refaire surface, plus douloureuse que jamais. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, il m'a arraché à son étreinte et ce sont d'autres bras qui m'entourent à présent. Je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir de qui il s'agit.

Un nouveau sanglot m'oblige à me retenir un peu plus à lui, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je me blottis contre lui, dans sa chaleur, m'enivrant de son parfum. Il me caresse les cheveux avec douceur. Nous restons un long moment comme ça et le temps semble s'être arrêté. Il n'y a aucun bruit autour de nous, pas un souffle de vent. Tout juste le soleil qui nous baigne de sa lumière.

Il me prend le menton avec une main et me force à relever la tête. Il me sourit, ce sourire divin qui me fait littéralement fondre. Du revers de sa main, il essuie mes larmes. Alors je me décide à passer à l'aveu cruel :

- Remus, je…

Il me fait taire en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Puis il approche son visage du mien et dépose ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes pour les fondre en un si doux baiser.

Finalement, il me sera vraiment poussé des ailes…

Les Ailes de l'Amour…

* * *

**_Au risque de paraître mal élevée, déséspérée ou tout autre adjectif en "é" qui me corresponderait (Qui a dit "obsédée"?), je vous serais très très très reconnaissante de laisser une p'tite review pour me faire part de vos impressions. Ca ne vous prendra pas plus de deux minutes et ça fait toujours très plaisir. Merciiiiiiiiii d'avance..._**

**_'ros 'ros bisoux à tous !_**

**_Namarië !_**


	4. Désastrologie

**_Bonjour bonjour !_**

**_Alors voilà, on rempile avec un nouveau One-Shot, cette fois-ci liée à notre fic "Un Amour de Marauder"._**

**_Pour ceux qui la lisent, rappelez vous, nous avions parlé (dans le chapitre 3 il me semble) d'un rendez-vous entre James et Amy qui avait tourné au désastre. Bah voilà, la fic qui suit est justement le récit de ce rendez-vous galant désastreux._**

**_Une petite précision au passage: sauf mention spéciale, nos persos inventés par nous-même (Gwen, Amy, Alyz,...) ne sont jamais les mêmes. Ils ont parfois le même profil mais il n'y a aucun lien entre les différentes fics. Voilà, c'est tout !_**

**_Avant toutes choses:_**

**Résumé:**Si James est doué dans beaucoup de domaines, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit le cas niveau séduction; même avec un maître _es_ drague comme meilleur ami... Que faire dans ce cas-là? James, lui, prie sa bonne étoile... A condition qu'il sache la reconnaître...

**_Bonne lecture à tous !_ **

**

* * *

**

**_Désastrologie_  
**_By Luna(rd)_

Remus se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut un moment avant de s'habituer à la pénombre de la Cabane et de se rappeler pourquoi il était là, allongé sur le sol, totalement nu et grelottant de froid. Ses cheveux châtains étaient collés à son front par cette sueur froide qui recouvrait tout son corps. Ses yeux ambres, qui avaient intimidé plus d'une demoiselle, scrutèrent rapidement l'obscurité.

Il se leva péniblement, resserrant autour de lui la couverture dans laquelle ses amis avaient pris soin de l'envelopper une fois qu'il avait repris forme humaine. Il parcourut lentement la pièce sur la pointe des pieds pour éviter de tirer les trois autres de leur sommeil après une nouvelle nuit blanche à arpenter le domaine de Poudlard. Le parquet craquait sous ses pas et de légers nuages de poussière se soulevaient sur son passage.

Il passa devant Sirius, couché sur un vieux divan éventré, dormant la bouche grande ouverte. Remus sourit en pensant que, si ses groupies le voyaient comme ça, s'en serait fini de son image de charmeur irrésistible et sa réputation de Dom Juan tomberait à plat. Avisant une pile de vêtements propres posée sur une étagère manquant de s'écrouler, le jeune lycanthrope dévia sa trajectoire pour prendre cette direction, enjambant au passage un James encore profondément endormi, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Sans doute était-il encore en train de rêver à Lily Evans, sa chère et tendre qui ne cessait de repousser ses avances mais qu'il s'entêtait à courtiser malgré le mépris qu'elle semblait lui porter.

A la question : « Pourquoi tu t'obstines, Cornedrue ? », le concerné répondait : « Parce que c'est celle-là que je veux et pas une autre… » Tout en s'habillant, Remus se rappela la fois où Sirius et lui avaient essayé de trouver « la petite copine idéale » à leur ami. En général, il n'était pas du genre à forcer la main aux autres mais il avait agi en désespoir de cause, tellement exaspéré par les perpétuelles jérémiades de James qu'il avait fini par accepter la proposition de Sirius. C'est dire si la situation était désespérée -ou plutôt désespérante- car il était rare que le garçon suive son ami dans ce genre d'entreprise. Et- ô rage ô désespoir- Merlin seul sait à quel point cela avait été difficile de lui dénicher « la perle rare ».

D'abord réticent, James avait finalement accepté de se prêter au jeu. Mais on ne change pas un Potter, et encore moins quand celui-ci s'appelle James. Le rendez-vous avait vite tourné au désastre. Et c'était peu dire…

Mordant avidement dans un Fondant du Chaudron trouvé avec les vêtements, le jeune loup ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire en repensant à ce _fameux_ soir… Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier…

o0§0o

- Allez ! Fais un effort, Corny ! Cette fille est raide dingue de toi !

- Pas question, Patmol… Je ne sortirai pas avec cette fille juste pour tes beaux yeux de chien battu !

- Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi obstiné ! On ne te demande pas de l'aimer _instantanément_…on te demande de l'aimer _momentanément_…

- Quelle différence ça fait ?

Sirius soupira.

- Lunard, aide moi !

- Laisse tomber, Patmol, répondit Remus, assis sur son lit et sans quitter des yeux le livre dans lequel il était plongé. Si Cornedrue ne veut pas sortir avec cette fille, on ne va pas le forcer…

- Ah ça non ! répliqua Sirius. J'ai passé des heures et des heures à trouver une fille qui pourrait lui convenir…

- …et avec qui tu es déjà sorti si possible, c'est ça ? coupa James d'un ton sarcastique.

- Oui…euh…non…enfin peu importe ! reprit Sirius. Le fait est que j'ai gaspillé un temps précieux à lui rechercher une nana et il est hors de question que tout ça ait été en vain…

- Attends une minute, je crois que je n'ai pas bien compris, là… Tu as bien dit que tu avais « gaspillé » ton temps à reluquer des filles ? demanda James, de plus en plus énervé. Dans ce cas-là, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que tu passes ton temps à le gaspiller, mon vieux !

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais il ne trouva rien à dire.

- Sur ce coup-là, il t'a eu Patmol, se moqua Remus, toujours absorbé par sa lecture.

Sirius resta silencieux un moment mais revint bien vite à la charge. Si James pensait qu'il allait abandonner comme ça, il se trompait lourdement. C'était mal le connaître. De manière générale, le garçon ne s'avouait jamais vaincu et obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait ; et cette fois-ci ne ferait pas exception.

- Tu n'as donc pas de cœur ! s'écria t-il. Est-ce que tu penses à la peine que tu vas faire à cette pauv' fille en la délaissant ainsi ?

James eut un rire jaune.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ?

- Je suis assez d'accord avec Patmol sur ce point, intervint Remus d'un ton grave en reposant son livre et en les rejoignant. On lui avait promis un rendez-vous avec toi et si tu refuses de sortir avec elle maintenant, elle va sûrement avoir le cœur brisé…

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes allez lui donner rendez-vous avec moi aussi ? s'emporta James.

- Bah…t'as dit que t'avais besoin d'une « présence féminine » l'autre jour, répondit calmement Sirius.

- Mais je parlais de Lily quand je disais ça ! Vous le faîtes exprès ou vous n'avez pas encore remarqué que j'ai TOTALEMENT flashé sur elle !

- Ca, faudrait être aveugle et sourd pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, soupira Sirius.

- Ecoute, Cornedrue…j'avoue que je ne suis pas trop d'accord avec l'initiative de Patmol mais…

- Hum hum !

- Bon d'accord… j'ai aidé Sirius à te trouver cette fille… Mais je me suis ensuite dit, en t'écoutant, que si tu ne voulais pas, tant pis…

- C'est fou mais, pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu venais m'apporter ton soutien, coupa Sirius.

- Je pourrai peut-être le faire si tu ne m'interrompais pas toutes les deux secondes ! s'énerva Remus avant de retrouver instantanément son calme olympien. Bien…je disais donc qu'il ne fallait pas te forcer MAIS -il se tourna vers Sirius pour lui adresser un regard appuyé- à la réflexion, c'est vrai que cette fille risque d'être atrocement déçue et, vu qu'elle est déjà dépressive, j'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise…

Les yeux de James s'agrandirent de stupeur.

- Bravo Lunard, tu as fait mouche, ironisa Sirius. Tu sais vraiment trouver les mots qu'il faut…

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

- S'il te plaît Cornedrue, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le au moins pour elle, ajouta t-il d'un air suppliant.

- Fais le surtout pour nous, marmonna Sirius entre ses dents de façon à ce que lui seul puisse entendre.

Cependant, le loup-garou perçut tout de même sa phrase et il lui jeta un regard noir.

A ce moment, Peter entra dans le dortoir.

- Euh…il y a une fille en bas qui demande si Cornedrue est là, annonça t-il d'une voix hésitante.

- Je crois que tu n'as plus le choix, Corny, déclara Sirius, son visage se fendant en un immense sourire.

- Dis lui que je ne viens pas ! s'exclama James avec un geste excédé.

Puis il alla s'asseoir sur son lit, furieux.

- Non ! Queudver ! Redescends et dis lui que James arrive…répliqua Sirius. Et toi Cornedrue, tu vas aller voir cette fille et lui donner sa chance !

- Mais je ne la connais même pas ! protesta James.

- Et bien justement, ce sera une occasion de faire connaissance !

- Bon, et moi, qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? demanda Peter.

- NON ! OUI ! s'écrièrent respectivement James et Sirius en même temps.

- Cornedrue, je t'en supplie à genoux, implora Sirius en s'agenouillant au pied du lit de son ami et en prenant cet air de chien battu dont lui seul avait le secret. S'il te plaît…au nom de notre amitié…

- Amitié, tu parles ! Vous vous amusez à me donner des rendez-vous dans mon dos… Excuse-moi mais ce n'est pas de tout à fait l'idée que je me faisais de l'amitié…

- Bon sang, tu vas aller à ce rendez-vous, et ce, même si je dois employer la force pour ça, déclara Sirius en se relevant.

Il commençait à perdre patience et était à court d'arguments. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire s'il n'arrivait même pas à le prendre par les sentiments. Il attrapa un oreiller sur le lit de Peter et se jeta sur son ami. Ce fut à ce moment que la situation dégénéra complètement. Les deux garçons avaient engagé une lutte sans merci et chacun bataillait furieusement pour défendre sa cause, sous le regard exaspéré de Remus. Peter, quant à lui, observait la scène avec impatience, attendant qu'on lui donne une réponse claire et précise. Sirius avait rapidement pris le dessus et, debout sur le lit de James, il s'employait à faire tomber ce dernier. Tous deux riaient aux éclats, ayant totalement oublié la raison pour laquelle ils se faisaient la guerre. Finalement, ce fut le beau brun qui bascula le premier et son ami l'assaillit aussitôt à coups d'oreiller. Une voix féminine mit un terme à la bataille.

- James ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte, restée ouverte. Une jeune fille se tenait dans l'encadrement, l'air timide mais également surprise par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Ah, Amy, entre…dit Remus en s'avançant vers elle.

- Euh… je dérange peut-être… ?

- Non, non, pas du tout, répondit Sirius en se levant et en affichant un grand sourire. James allait juste te rejoindre en bas…n'est-ce pas James ? ajouta t-il en se tournant vers le concerné et en lui adressant un regard entendu.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Non mais euh…

James croisa le regard d'Amy. Son visage pâle, ses longs cheveux châtains foncés et ses grands yeux vert écorce… Tout, tout en elle reflétait une immense tristesse et, alors qu'elle était là, devant lui, l'air plus misérable que d'habitude, il n'eut pas le courage de lui faire faux-bond.

- Oui…oui j'arrive…

Le visage d'Amy s'illumina.

- J'arrive…le temps de…euh…de mettre une chemise propre…

- Mais non elle est très bien celle-là… Allez les tourtereaux… Allez-y avant que ce ne soit le couvre-feu…

Sirius poussa James vers la porte. Amy avait déjà tourné les talons, en partie pour cacher le fait qu'elle avait viré à l'écarlate lorsqu'elle avait entendu Sirius les appeler, James et elle, « les tourtereaux ». Avant de la suivre, le joueur de Quidditch se tourna vers son meilleur ami d'un air paniqué :

- Et qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? murmura t-il à son attention.

- J'en sais rien… C'que tu veux… Complimente la… Dis lui -je sais pas- qu'elle a un beau sourire par exemple… Oh ! Fais lui le coup des étoiles dans les yeux, les filles adorent ce truc… Et évite de trop lui parler de Quidditch. Ca risque de l'ennuyer à mourir…

- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ! Le Quidditch n'est pas ennuyeux à m… EH !

- Allez, dépêche toi ! le pressa Sirius en le poussant vers le bas des escaliers.

James lui adressa un dernier regard noir puis il partit rejoindre Amy et tous deux sortirent de la Salle Commune. Sirius, Remus et Peter, postés sur le pas de la porte de leur dortoir, les regardèrent s'éloigner et disparaître derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Peter.

- Quelle question ! s'exclama Sirius. On va chercher la cape d'invisibilité !

Avec un sourire complice, les trois amis s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre à toute vitesse, à la recherche de la cape d'invisibilité de James.

**o0°0o**

James et Amy étaient assis au bord du lac, fixant le soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon. Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Salle Commune. Finalement, Amy se décida à prendre la parole :

- Je trouve ça très romantique les couchers de soleil, pas toi ?

- Euh…oui…oui, c'est très euh… c'est très sympa…

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire qu'il lui renvoya. Il cherchait désespérément quelque chose à lui dire. Il énuméra mentalement les sujets de conversation possibles et tous lui paraissaient plus inintéressants les uns que les autres… Sirius lui avait déconseillé le Quidditch. Soit, il ne parlerait pas de Quidditch. Que pouvait-il lui dire alors ? Se rappelant les dernières paroles de son ami, il tenta de la complimenter :

- Tu…tu as un très beau sourire…

- Tu trouves ?

- Euh…oui… Il va très bien avec ton chemisier…

Amy fronça les sourcils, surprise.

- Enfin j'veux dire : tu as un très beau chemisier qui met en valeur ton visage et qui souligne particulièrement bien ton sourire, s'empressa de rectifier le garçon.

- Merci, répondit Amy, toujours perplexe.

Elle détourna les yeux et se mit à contempler la surface lisse du lac. James soupira de soulagement. Il avait frôlé la catastrophe. Merlin, pourquoi n'avait-il pas la même aisance que Sirius avec les filles ? Il se sentait vraiment maladroit et déstabilisé devant cette fille. Lui qui, habituellement, était si sûr de lui…

Les deux adolescents étaient retombés dans le mutisme. Les minutes passaient et il faisait presque nuit à présent. Le soleil avait disparu et les étoiles commençaient à prendre sa place pour éclairer le ciel. James leva la tête et se souvint du conseil de Sirius : « Fais lui le coup des étoiles dans les yeux, les filles adorent ce truc… ». Il essaya de se rappeler cette fameuse technique de drague qui n'avait plus besoin de faire ses preuves et très souvent employé par le maître _ès_ séduction mais il n'arrivait pas à la restituer dans son entier. Le silence se faisant de plus en plus lourd, il prit le risque de quand-même se jeter à l'eau… enfin, pas au sens propre, bien sûr…

- Ca alors…

Amy se tourna vers lui.

- Quoi ?

- Euh… tu as vu ça ? Les…les … les astres sont éteints ce soir… euh…oui…non…si c'est ça…

La jeune fille fronça à nouveau les sourcils. James semblait vraiment tendu. Cependant, elle leva tout de même les yeux pour regarder les étoiles.

- Oui, c'est vrai… Il y a peu d'étoiles ce soir…

James se creusait la tête à la recherche de la suite.

- C'est normal, reprit-il en s'approchant d'elle et en essayant de paraître le plus assuré possible. Elles sont toutes dans des œufs… Non, j'me suis planté… euh…

Alors que le garçon cherchait vainement la fin, Amy le fixa un moment avec stupeur puis elle éclata soudain d'un rire clair.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? s'étonna James.

- C'est incroyable comme tu peux être différent de Sirius, en fin de compte, réussit-elle à articuler entre deux crises de rire.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- C'est pas la peine de te fatiguer James… Sirius m'a déjà fait le coup des étoiles dans les yeux…

- Ah…Alors, tu… tu es sortie avec Sirius ?

- Qui n'est pas sorti avec Sirius ? rit la jeune fille.

- Euh…et bien, moi, répondit James avec sérieux.

Amy rit de plus belle.

- Tu es vraiment un drôle de type, tu sais, reprit-elle un fois son fou rire calmé.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment en silence, puis Amy se pencha doucement vers lui, les yeux tendres -genre caramel mou - et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Devinant ses intentions, James se recula un peu et fit mine de s'intéresser une fois de plus au ciel.

- Ca alors, tu as vu ça ? C'est bientôt la pleine lune…

La jeune fille se redressa lorsque James amorça son mouvement de recul. Surprise, elle posa sur lui des yeux ronds.

- C'est étonnant comme on voit bien Mars ce soir, continua le garçon. A moins que ce ne soit Vénus…

- Vénus… Ce n'était pas la déesse de l'Amour chez les Romains ? demanda innocemment Amy.

- Euh… oui, c'est possible.

La jeune fille parut d'abord désappointée par sa réaction badine mais elle revint vite à l'attaque.

- Et… où as-tu dit qu'elle se trouvait cette étoile ?

- Euh… Attends voir une seconde que je la cherches…

James se leva brusquement, si bien qu'il heurta la pauvre Amy au passage et l'envoya directement à l'eau.

- Nom d'une gargouille apprivoisée ! s'exclama t-il en remarquant sa gaffe. Amy, est-ce que ça va ?

Il l'aida tant bien que mal à sortir de l'eau. La jeune fille était trempée de la tête aux pieds et paraissait hors d'elle.

- Bon sang, Potter ! Tu es la personne la plus maladroite que je connaisse !

- Amy, je…

- A quoi ça sert que tu me donnes rendez-vous si tu ne veux même pas m'embrasser ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'était seulement pour parler astrologie !

- Ecoute Amy… J'avoue que j'ai été un peu gauche mais la raison c'est que je ne voulais pas sortir avec toi…

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'arrondirent de stupeur.

- Oh non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, essaya de rattraper James. J'veux dire…tu es une fille très gentille mais…ça s'arrête là…

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as donné rendez-vous !

- Tu vas rire mais…c'était pas mon idée ! C'est Sirius et Remus qui ont monté tout ça sans m'en avertir… J'te jure, Amy, j'suis sincèrement désolé…

- C'est bon…garde tes excuses bidons pour quelqu'un d'autre… En fin de compte, Lily avait raison quand elle me disait de me méfier de toi…

Puis sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle tourna rageusement les talons et s'éloigna, ses longs cheveux mouillés collant sur son visage.

James soupira. C'est ce moment que choisirent ses trois amis pour ôter la cape d'invisibilité qui les recouvrait depuis le début de l'entrevue.

- Par le cancrelat à frange de Merlin ! s'exclama Sirius. Cornedrue ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait !

- Bah, j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit ! se défendit James.

- Je ne t'ai sûrement pas dit de la mettre à l'eau ! rétorqua le Dom Juan. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mes sages conseils ?

- Tu n'exagérerais pas un peu en les qualifiant de « sages », Patmol ? demanda Remus en haussant un sourcil.

- Peu importe, répondit Sirius. On en revient à la même question : qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mes conseils, Cornedrue ?

- Mais je les ai suivis ! s'écria James. J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit…je lui ai parlé des astres…

- Ca pour être un désastre, railla Remus.

James lui répondit par un regard noir.

o0§0o

Remus sortit de ses pensées. Ses trois amis se réveillaient. Sirius s'étira d'une manière assez…canine, à vrai dire. James, dont les cheveux étaient aussi ébouriffés au réveil que le reste de la journée, bailla et se leva en massant sa nuque endolorie en raison de la position peu confortable dans laquelle il était couché. De l'autre côté de la Cabane, un petit tas de couvertures se mit à bouger et bientôt apparut la tête d'un Peter échevelé et encore tout ensommeillé. Il parcourut la pièce des yeux et son regard s'arrêta sur Remus, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Lunard, pourquoi tu souris aussi béatement ? demanda t-il, intrigué.

- Oh pour rien…

Remus se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il observa un moment ses amis s'affairer pour rassembler leurs affaires. Il soupira puis se leva à son tour pour les aider. Madame Pomfresh n'allait sûrement pas tarder à arriver…

* * *

**_° Luna(rd) prend des yeux de loup-garou schizophrène battu°_**

**_N'oubliez pas la petite review tant chérie par les pauvres auteurs que nous sommes. Quelqu'un l'a très bien dit avant moi: c'est notre seule rémunération et la seule récompense au temps de travail acharné que nous passons à écrire. Pleeeaaaaasssseee, faites nous cette faveur ! Ca ne vous prendra vraiment pas longtemps et nous, ça nous fait toujours plaisir d'avoir votre avis (qu'il soit positif ou négatif)._**

**_Bon, le speech sur les reviews, c'est fait... Manque plus qu'à tous les embrasser et à leur dire au revoir..._**

**_Gros bisoux à tous !_**

**_Luna(rd) 'non, pitié, pas l'argeeeennnnnntt !'_**

**_Namarië !_**


	5. Maternité

**_Bonjour bonjour !_**

**_Et bien voilà, ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas mis de one-shot en ligne. J'ai hésité entre un triste et un joyeux, penché un moment pour le triste vu que le dernier était un humoristique mais finalement c'est l'humoristique qui l'a remporté !_**

**_Voilou, je vous laisse à votre lecture. Soyez indulgents pour ce OS, il date, c'est l'un de mes premiers OS et c'estmon premier OS humoristique ! Merci de votre compréhension !_**

**Résumé :** Prenez un zeste de James, une pincée de Lily, secouez bien et qu'est-ce que vous obtenez ? Bébé Harry bien sûr !

**

* * *

**

_**Maternité  
**By Luna(rd)_

Cela faisait bien deux heures que les quatre Marauders étaient là, à attendre dans les couloirs de Sainte Mangouste. James allait et venait, tournant comme un lion en cage devant la porte derrière laquelle Lily avait disparu. Sirius, adossé contre le mur, regardait les va-et-vient de l'hôpital avec son habituel air ennuyé et désinvolte. Son visage s'illuminait chaque fois qu'une jeune Guérisseuse passait près de lui, et pour peu que l'une d'elle le regarde avec un semblant d'insistance, il lui adressait son plus beau sourire Colgate et la regardait s'éloigner avec amusement, rougissante jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Remus et Peter étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, le premier disparaissant derrière un exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier_, et le second fixant sans ciller un point quelconque sur le sol.

- Cornedrue, tu ne veux pas t'arrêter cinq minutes ? finit par lâcher Sirius. Tu me files le tournis à tourner virer comme ça…

- Ca fait plus de deux heures qu'ils l'ont emmenée, s'angoissa James en ignorant la remarque de son ami. Ca devrait être fini depuis l'temps…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Corny, intervint la voix de Remus quelque part derrière la photo du nouveau Ministre de la Magie qui s'étalait en première page du journal. Il faut du temps pour...euh…pour ce genre de choses…

James continuait ses allers et venus, au grand désespoir de Sirius, mais il s'arrêta soudain :

- Et s'il y avait eu des complications ? Si le bébé ne se présentait pas bien ou que…qu'il…

- …ait décidé de rester là où il est ? suggéra Sirius d'un ton calme ce qui lui valut un regard noir de son ami.

Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre :

- Remarque, si c'est le cas, je le comprends. Il est bien mieux là-dedans que dans ce monde pourri et rempli d'imbéciles aux cheveux gras…

- Quel est le rapport entre le bébé et Servilus ? demanda Remus en abaissant son journal.

- Aucun, répondit Sirius. Enfin, j'espère…

- Vous pourriez pas essayer de vous intéresser un minimum à mon problème ! s'emporta James. Je vous rappelle qu'aujourd'hui c'est la naissance de mon fils ! Et je n'ai pas envie d'entendre parler de Servilo alors que je m'apprête à devenir père !

- C'est moi ou il est devenu encore plus insupportable ? questionna Sirius d'un ton détaché.

- C'est bon, calme toi Cornedrue…

- MAIS JE SUIS CALME LUNARD ! ARRETEZ DE ME DIRE DE RESTER CALME ! COMBIEN DE FOIS FAUDRA T-L QUE JE VOUS REPETE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS STRESSE !

Un grand silence s'ensuivit. Les trois jeunes hommes fixaient leur ami avec consternation.

- C'est bon, ça va mieux ? reprit Sirius.

- Ah oui, j'me sens mieux, répondit James en s'asseyant à côté de Remus.

De nouveau, ce fut le silence, seulement ponctué par les bruits lointains du reste de l'hôpital en agitation. De temps en temps, les quatre amis percevaient les cris de douleur de Lily dans la salle de travail et Remus remarqua que James faisait un effort surhumain pour se retenir de se lever et d'aller la rejoindre. A plusieurs reprises, il le sentit amorcer un mouvement pour quitter son siège mais chaque fois, il se ravisait. N'y tenant plus, le futur père finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Vous croyez que tout se passe bien ?

- Si j'en juge par les cris, je dirais que non, répondit Sirius avec nonchalance.

Devant l'air paniqué de James, Remus jugea bon de le rassurer :

- Je suis certain que tout se passe bien…S'il y avait eu un problème, ils nous auraient averti…

- Ouais, ajouta Sirius. Le seul _gros_ problème qu'il peut y avoir, c'est que le gosse hérite de la tête enflée de son père et dans ce cas…-il eut une grimace de douleur- je ne voudrai pas être à la place de Lily…

Remus décocha un regard noir à son ami.

- Merci Patmol…

- Pas de quoi…

Un ange passa.

- Vous croyez qu'elle souffre ?

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais, ne connaissant que trop bien son ami, Remus le devança et le coupa dans son élan :

- Je suis sûr que NON…Tu sais, maintenant, la médecine a progressé et il y a des remèdes contre la douleur… C'est pour ça que je suis CONVAINCU – il appuya fortement sur le mot pour contrer une nouvelle tentative de Sirius de ruiner tous ses efforts- que tout se passe bien pour Lily…

A cet instant, un cri s'éleva, plus fort que les précédents, de la salle de travail, suivi d'une exclamation haute et claire :

- POTTER ! TU NE ME TOUCHERAS PLUS JAMAIS !

James blêmit tellement qu'il aurait pu se confondre avec le mur derrière lui. Sirius eut un sourire moqueur et se tourna vers Remus :

- Qu'est-ce que tu disais, Lunard ?

- Bon, Cornedrue, viens, ordonna le lycanthrope en obligeant son ami à se lever. Tu as besoin de te changer les idées…

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Peter en sortant de ses pensées.

Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il était arrivé-en retard- et il s'était perdu dans la contemplation d'une tâche au sol. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les hôpitaux. L'atmosphère aseptisée qui y régnait l'angoissait et le mettait mal à l'aise.

- On va faire un tour à la cafet', au cinquième étage, répondit Remus en poussant devant lui un James tétanisé. Je pense que ça fera du bien à tout le monde de quitter ce couloir et de se mettre quelque chose sous la dent…

- Ah…alors je ne dis pas non…

Peter se leva à son tour et suivit ses deux amis, bientôt imité par Sirius.

o0§0o

Cinq minutes plus tard, les quatre amis étaient assis dans de gros fauteuils rouges et bien rembourrés. James était enfoncé dans le sien, le teint pâle et le regard fixe. De temps en temps, il murmurait des choses inaudibles, dont les seuls mots que ses trois compagnons saisirent furent : « …ma faute…me déteste… » Une serveuse s'approcha pour prendre leur commande. Bien évidemment, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire ravageur qui la fit virer à l'écarlate. Elle détourna vivement les yeux et se tourna vers les trois autres pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard une fois de plus.

- Je vais prendre une Bièraubeurre, commanda Remus.

- La même chose, poursuivit Peter.

- Un Whisky Pur-Feu pour moi, demanda Sirius en tentant d'accrocher le regard de la serveuse derrière ses boucles blondes.

Mais la jeune fille se garda bien de se tourner dans sa direction et préféra s'intéresser au choix de James.

- Et pour vous ?

- Euh…j'vais prendre un…un café, balbutia le futur père en essayant de paraître aussi calme que possible malgré sa jambe droite qui paraissait être victime d'un sortilège de Tarentallegra.

- Mettez lui plutôt une Bièraubeurre, rectifia Remus en souriant.

La serveuse acquiesça puis s'éloigna de leur table. Personne ne prononça un mot, et même lorsque la jeune fille revint avec leurs consommations, ils n'ouvrirent pas la bouche. Ils sirotèrent leurs boissons en silence et ce fut Sirius qui les sorti de leur mutisme :

- Nom d'un chien ! Je savais pas qu'il fallait autant de temps pour accoucher… Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir mis autant de temps pour sortir du ventre de ma mère…

- C'est probablement parce que, à l'époque, tu étais déjà impatient de séduire les jolies filles, se moqua Remus.

- Oui, p't'être bien…, sourit le Dom Juan en jetant un coup d'œil à la serveuse derrière son bar.

Quand elle sentit son regard sur elle, elle se força à regarder autre part et fit mine de vaquer à ses occupations.

- Quelqu'un veut quelque chose à grignoter ? proposa le beau brun sans détourner les yeux de la serveuse.

- Oh oui, moi, j'prendrai bien une tartelette aux pommes, répondit Peter.

- Très bien, alors tu n'as qu'à aller te la chercher…

Peter resta bouche bée.

- Mais…mais tu as demandé si…si on…bredouilla t-il.

- Réfléchi Queudver…Je disais seulement ça pour être poli…Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai quelque chose à faire…

Ni une ni deux, il se leva et partit en direction du bar. Peter le regarda un moment en papillotant des yeux d'un air interdit.

- Je serai toi, Queudver, j'irai chercher cette tarte aux pommes et j'en profiterai pour…euh… _donner un coup de patte_ à Patmol, déclara Remus d'un ton innocent.

Saisissant l'allusion de son ami, Peter sourit et se leva pour rejoindre Sirius. Ce dernier sembla fortement contrarié que le jeune homme vienne empiéter sur ses plates-bandes. Mais devant la jeune fille, il n'en montra rien et lui adressa un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Remus observait la scène du coin de l'œil, se mordant la langue pour ne pas exploser de rire. Il voyait Peter s'accrocher aux basques de Sirius, s'immisçant dans la conversation. Remus connaissait parfaitement sa façon de procéder. Il ne comptait plus les fois où, James, Peter et lui avaient réduit à néant les innombrables « plans drague » de leur ami. Et même si d'où il était, il n'entendait rien de la conversation, il devinait sans peine ce qui se disait. James sembla soudain sortir de sa léthargie et se pencha vers lui d'un air avide.

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?

- Et bien,si j'arrive toujours à lire sur les lèvres comme lorsqu'on espionnait les profs, ça donne peu près ceci :

Il se racla la gorge et se mit à imiter la voix dePeter :

- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir de la crème avec, s'il vous plaît ?

La serveuse attrapa un pot de crème derrière elle et le tendit au jeune homme. Sirius semblait de plus en plus excédé et paraissait n'attendre qu'une chose : que Peter parte. Mais c'est sans compter sur l'ingéniosité de son ami et sa capacité à se faufiler dans une conversation sans en avoir l'air. Remus poursuivit son imitation :

- Je vous dois combien, maintenant, avec la crème ?

La serveuse fit un rapide compte avant de lui donner le prix à payer pendant que Peter s'apprêtait à se servir en crème. Cependant, il suspendit son geste au dernier moment et se ravisa :

- Non, finalement je ne vais pas prendre de crème. Pourriez-vous me redonner le prix pour la tarte seule ?

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré alors que la serveuse refaisait son calcul.

- Combien vous m'avez dit ?

Peter farfouillait dans son porte-monnaie. James, paraissant avoir momentanément oublié ses tracas de futur père, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire plus longtemps. Remus, quant à lui, continuait sur sa lancée :

-Je suis désolé, vous n'auriez pas de la monnaie ? J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir assez pour faire l'appoint…

Après moult échanges de monnaie avec la serveuse, Peter finit par payer sa part de tarte. Alors que la jeune fille avait le dos tourné pour ranger l'argent dans la caisse, Sirius adressa un regard éloquent à son ami et qui signifiait clairement : « C'est bon, maintenant que t'as eu ce que tu voulais, y compris ma faillite, tu peux y aller et me laisser sauver les meubles tant qu'il en est encore temps. » Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas décidé à partir. Il lui adressa un sourire idiot tout en commençant à manger sa tarte, puis il engagea la conversation avec la serveuse. Cette dernière ne semblait pas du tout gênée par la présence de Peter. Au contraire, elle paraissait soulagée qu'il soit là pour ne pas se retrouver seule en tête à tête avec Sirius. Le Casanova, à bout de nerfs, se retourna vers les deux autres. James était plié en deux sur son fauteuil et Remus lui fit un grand sourire en levant le pouce, comme pour lui dire : « Vas-y mon vieux ! Tu vas l'avoir ! »

A cet instant, un Guérisseur arriva derrière eux.

- Monsieur Potter ?

James cessa immédiatement de rire et se retourna vers l'homme tout de blanc vêtu.

- Félicitations…vous avez un magnifique petit garçon…

o0§0o

- Corny, ferme la bouche, on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau…

- Surtout avec ses yeux de merlan frit… Il manquerait plus qu'il ait les ouïes qui se mettent à s'agiter frénétiquement et la ressemblance serait parfaite…

James secoua la tête et fixa Remus et Sirius assis en face de lui. Le Guérisseur était parti et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, trop obnubilé par sa joie d'être papa. Il regarda tour à tour Remus, Sirius puis Peter qui était assis à côté de lui. Tous les trois le fixaient avec de grands sourires.

- Je suis papa, bredouilla t-il. Je suis papa…

- Ca y est, il revient à lui, se moqua Sirius. Et bah dis donc ! Il en a fallu du temps pour que ça fasse le tour. Moi qui croyais que Queudver était imbattable dans ce domaine…

- Eh ! protesta le concerné.

- Je suis papa, répéta James.

- Tu veux pas nous le répéter encore une fois, je crois qu'on a pas bien compris, ironisa Sirius.

- Et on peut aller les voir ? demanda le nouveau père de famille en ignorant la remarque de son ami.

- Le Guérisseur a dit qu'il fallait attendre encore un peu, le temps que Lily se repose. Apparemment, ça a été assez long….

- Non ! Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! J'ai seulement l'impression d'avoir passé ma vie dans cet hôpital, alors ne me dis pas que _« apparemment »_ ça a été long, je ne te croirai pas !

Remus ferma les yeux pour se donner la force de résister à l'envie d'envoyer balader Sirius, puis il respira un bon coup avant de reprendre :

- Je disais donc, avant que je ne sois interrompu par un imbécile de grand brun à l'humour douteux, que ça avait été assez long et que Lily avait besoin de repos pour se remettre d'aplomb…

- Ôte moi d'un doute, le coupa Sirius pour la seconde fois. Tu étais bien en train de parler de Servilo à l'instant ?

- Non, je parlais de toi, Patmol…

Avant que Sirius ait le temps de répliquer, James prit la parole :

- Et dans combien de temps j'vais pouvoir aller les voir ?

- Et bien, le Guérisseur avait dit une heure, répondit Remus en consultant sa montre. Mais étant donné le temps pendant lequel tu es resté dans les vap'… je dirai qu'on pourra y aller d'ici trois quart d'heure…

- Très bien, intervint Peter. Ca m'donne le temps d'aller acheter une nouvelle boîte de chocolats…J'ai mangé l'autre en venant…

o0§0o

Remus et Peter remontaient la grande rue qu'était le Chemin de Traverse en direction du Chaudron Baveur. Ils avaient tous deux achetés un cadeau pour la maman et le nouveau né. Peter, en plus d'une grosse boîte de friandises en tout genre, avait investi dans un _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_. « Un peu… surprenant comme plante d'agrément, non ? » avait fait remarquer Remus en le voyant sortir de la boutique, brandissant fièrement son acquisition. « J'ai trouvé qu'il ferait bien dans la chambre du petit » avait simplement répondu son ami. Toujours sceptique à l'idée de voir le mini cactus sur une étagère dans la chambre du bébé, Remus n'avait cependant pas osé contredire le jeune homme, ne voulant surtout pas le froisser en ce jour d'allégresse. A présent, il marchait à ses côtés, avec, dans une main, un énorme bouquet de lys blancs -les fleurs préférées de Lily- et dans l'autre, un paquet de chez Fleury & Bott contenant toute une collection de livres intitulée : « La Magie pour les Petits » par Ella Lagrosstête.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'auberge. James était déjà là, assis à une table devant une chope de Bièraubeurre qu'il n'avait pas touchée. Ses deux amis le rejoignirent et s'assirent à côté de lui.

- Ah enfin, vous voilà ! Ca fait une plombe que je vous attends !

- Désolé, s'excusa Peter. Mais j'ai eu du mal à sortir Lunard de chez Fleury & Bott…Ce qui n'est pas étonnant en soi…AÏE ! Ca fait mal Lunard !

- Ah bon ? Oh, j'suis désolé mais c'était tout à fait mon intention…

- Et où est Patmol ?

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était occupé à draguer la serveuse de chez Floran Fortarome, répondit Remus.

- Ca va Cornedrue ? s'inquiéta Peter en remarquant que son ami n'avait pas très bonne mine.

- Hein ? Oui, bien sûr que ça va…

- Tu es sûr ? Je te trouve un peu pâle…

- Non, j't'assure que je vais très bien…Bon, c'est vrai que je me sens un peu fatigué mais qui ne le serait pas à ma place ? A force de veiller toutes les nuits en se demandant si ce soir va être le bon… Et puis…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, semblant soudain très intéressé par quelque chose au fond de son verre.

- Et puis ? répéta Peter.

- Et bien…je…euh…

Quoi qu'il y ait au fond de ce verre, cela semblait vraiment le captiver.

- Oui ? le pressa Remus.

A cet instant, le degré d'intérêt exercé par ce qu'il y avait dans son verre avait atteint son paroxysme.

- Bon, Cornedrue, tu nous ce qui ne va pas ou il faut qu'on te tire les verres du nez ? s'emporta Remus.

- Et bien…euh…vous voyez…euh…moi…lui…et…euh…elle…enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

James releva les yeux et se rendit compte que ses deux amis le fixaient avec un air de totale incompréhension.

- Bon…vous voyez, tout à l'heure, j'étais là, tout seul, face à ma Bièraubeurre et, tout en la regardant, j'essayais de me faire à l'idée que j'étais papa…Je pensais qu'après le mariage, tout me semblerait être du gâteau. Je croyais que dire « oui » à la femme de sa vie, c'était l'étape la plus difficile à franchir… Mais là, j'ai réalisé à quel point un bébé c'était une responsabilité…Il faut s'en occuper, le choyer, l'éduquer…et le voir grandir…et…j'ai fixé ma Bièraubeurre droit dans les yeux- si tant est que les Bièraubeurres ont des yeux- et je me suis dit : « Allez James, il faut que tu sois un bon père. Tu dois lui offrir un avenir tout en t'assurant qu'il gardera un souvenir du passé, un souvenir de toi… Il faut que tu sois digne de sa mémoire… Allez James…il faut que tu le fasses… Pour lui…Pour Lily… »

Un long silence suivit les dernières paroles de James ;

-Eh bah, reprit finalement Remus. Tu as du te sentir drôlement seul pendant ces quelques secondes…

- Et tu as pensé à tout ça rien qu'en regardant une chope de Bièraubeurre ?s'étonna Peter. OUAH ! Impressionnant…

- Ecoute Corny…Faut pas t'en faire…C'est normal que tu t'inquiètes comme ça. Tous les jeunes parents passent par là. Alors dis toi que tu n'es pas le premier à qui ça arrive… Il y a toujours un moment où les gens s'angoissent et se demandent s'ils seront de bons parents… Il faut simplement que tu reprennes confiance en toi… Tu verras…tout se passera bien… Ce bébé aura les meilleurs parents qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir…

James adressa un sourire reconnaissant à son ami.

- Merci Lunard…

- Pas de quoi…

- Et bien, on devrait p't'être y aller…Lily nous attend…

- Allez, vas-y Papa…Va rejoindre ta p'tite famille… Oh ! Attends ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Patmol ?

- Oh... il nous rejoindra là-bas… Il connaît « le chemin des Guérisseuses »…

Attrapant ses paquets, James se dirigea vers la sortie du pub. Remus l'imita mais s'arrêta à quelques pas de la porte.

- Tu viens, Queudv… Nom d'un lycanthrope unijambiste ! Peter, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Le jeune homme fixait d'un regard intense la chope de Bièraubeurre laissée par James, comme s'il avait voulu la faire léviter simplement par la force de son esprit.

- Chut… j'me concentre, dit-il à mi-voix.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel puis suivit James dans les rues de Londres.

o0§0o

- Ah, Patmol, te voilà enfin… On n'attendait plus que toi pour aller voir Lily…

Sirius arrivait à l'autre bout du couloir, les mains dans les poches, marchant de son habituel pas nonchalant et désinvolte. Il leur adressa un grand sourire et rejeta d'un mouvement de tête les quelques mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

- Désolé… J'avais…une course à terminer…

- Mouais…Et elle avait l'air de quoi cette « course » ? demanda Remus avec scepticisme.

- Ah, ah… Tu verras en temps voulu, répondit Sirius en lui décochant un sourire plus large encore.

Remus soupira. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant quand il faisait des mystères !

- Bon, ça y est ? On peut y aller maintenant que tout le monde est là ? s'impatienta James qui trépignait sur place depuis un bon quart d'heure.

Ses trois amis acquiescèrent, puis il prit une grande bouffée d'air et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Lily. La jeune femme était là, dans son lit, donnant le sein au bébé. Elle tourna la tête vers eux à leur entrée et leur adressa un sourire radieux.

- Alors mon Oiseau de Paradis…Comment ça va ? demanda James en s'approchant de sa femme.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avant de s'extasier devant la beauté de son fils. Le petit avait des cheveux noirs de jais, comme son père, et de grands yeux verts en amande, à l'image de sa mère. Alors que James laissait libre cours à sa béatitude à grand renfort de : « Gouzi gouzi… C'est le gros bébé à son papa…Areuh areuh… », Sirius leva les yeux au ciel avec un air d'intense commisération.

-Et bah…si tous les pères sont aussi gagas devant leurs enfants, je ne veux jamais être père…, déclara t-il.

- Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu es une relation stable, lui répliqua Remus.

Quand enfin James se poussa pour laisser ses trois amis voir le bébé, tous furent attendris par cette petite bouille tétant tranquillement le sein de sa mère.

- Il est adorable, complimenta Remus.

- Oui…l'autre ne doit pas être mal non plus, ajouta Sirius, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes par James et Remus, postés de chaque côté de lui.

- Tu pourrais au moins t'abstenir devant le petit, lui reprocha Remus.

- Désolé, l'abstinence c'est pas mon truc, répliqua Sirius.

- Au fait Lily, coupa Peter, on a ramené quelques p'tits cadeaux pour toi et le bébé…

- Oh non ! Il ne fallait pas ! s'exclama Lily alors que Peter et Remus lui tendaient leurs cadeaux respectifs.

Elle remonta sa chemise de nuit- à la grande déception de Sirius- et passa le bébé à James, trop heureux d'être père pour remarquer que son meilleur ami lorgnait sur sa femme. Puis elle entreprit d'ouvrir un à un les cadeaux, commençant par ceux de Peter.

- Merci Peter…Ce…cetteuh…plante ! est très originale…

- Oui…Pet' pensait que ça ferait bien dans la chambre du p'tit, commenta Remus avec une pointe d'ironie transparaissant dans sa voix. Au moins, si vous hésitiez sur la couleur du papier peint, vous voilà fixés. Cette plante fait distributeur de peinture intégré…

- Lunard…est-ce que tu ne serais pas en train de te moquer de mon cadeau par hasard ?

- Moi ? Pas le moins du monde…

- Ah bon, j'croyais…

- Oh ! Regardez ça ! s'exclama soudain Sirius alors que Lily ouvrait le paquet de Remus. Lunard a offert des livres au gamin… Quelle surprise !

- Patmol…ne serais-tu pas en train de te moquer de moi par hasard ?

- Moi ? Pas le moins du monde…

- Merci tous les deux ; c'est très gentil de votre part, remercia Lily.

- Attend Lily-Jolie, intervint soudain James. Ca n'est pas fini… Tiens Patmol…tiens moi James junior…ajouta t-il en tendant le bébé à Sirius.

-Euh… je sais pas si je saurai faire ça, hésita Sirius en le prenant dans les bras.

- Faudra bien que tu t'y habitues, répondit James en fouillant dans ses paquets. J'te rappelle que c'est toi le parrain de James junior…

- James, combien de fois t'ai-je dit qu'il était hors de question que notre fils s'appelle James junior ? protesta Lily.

- Voilà ! s'exclama James en brandissant fièrement un paquet qu'il tendit à son épouse.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est demanda t-elle avec méfiance car, connaissant son mari, elle était quasiment sûre de connaître la réponse.

- Tu verras bien…Allez, ouvre le ! répondit simplement James.

La jeune femme commença à déballer le cadeau.

- Oh, James…

- Il est chouette, hein ?

Cependant, ce que James avait pris pour une interjection de joie n'était en fait due qu'à l'exaspération. Remarquant finalement le visage déconfit de sa femme, le jeune père fronça les sourcils.

- Ca ne te plaît pas ?

- Si, si, bien sûr que si… Il est vraiment beau…Aux couleurs de Gryffondor en plus, mais…tu ne penses pas qu'il est un peu jeune pour ça ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Il n'y a pas d'âge pour ça !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Peter, curieux de savoir quelle serait la raison de la énième dispute entre James et Lily.

La jeune mère soupira.

- C'est une tenue de Quidditch…au grand complet !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi James junior ne pourrait pas faire de Quidditch dès maintenant…

- Il ne s'appelle pas James junior !

- Vous ne lui avez toujours pas trouvé de prénom ? questionna Remus.

- Si, il s'appelle James junior…

- Non, il ne s'appelle pas James junior !

- Et pourquoi pas Archibalde ? proposa Peter.

Sirius éclata de rire. Dans ses bras, le bébé s'était endormi en suçant le petit doigt de son parrain.

- Qui s'appelle Archibalde de nos jours ! s'esclaffa le jeune homme.

- Mon oncle s'appelle Archibalde, répliqua Peter, vexé.

- Oui, et bien mon fils ne s'appellera ni Archibalde ni James junior…

- Si je peux me permettre, en tant que parrain du gosse, je peux peut-être donner mon avis sur la question…

- Vas-y, on t'écoute, dit Remus avec un air amusé. J'attends de voir ce que tu as à nous proposer…

- Moi je pense que… Sirius junior serait un prénom qui lui irait comme un gant…

Lily roula des yeux, exaspéré.

- Je me demande si on a bien fait de lui demander d'être le parrain, commenta James en regardant Sirius bercer doucement son filleul.

- Bien sûr que vous avez bien fait ! Vous ne pouviez pas rêver mieux ni trouver plus fiable pour son éducation… Tu vas voir, p'tit gars, ajouta t-il à l'adresse du bébé. J'vais t'apprendre tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur la chose la plus importante qui existe sur Terre…les filles…

- Alors là, j'approuve Cornedrue, reprit Remus. Je ne sais pas si votre choix est le meilleur…Je doute que l'apprentissage de « Comment reluquer sous les jupes des filles ? » soit dans les priorités des actions de parrainage…

- Je suis vraiment offensé là, protesta Sirius. Moi qui ais fais un beau cadeau à mon filleul, vous me traitez comme un parrain irresponsable…

- De quel cadeau tu parles ? demanda Remus. Tu ne lui as rien offert à part une chance sur deux de se faire rembarrer chaque fois qu'il essaiera de séduire une fille…

- Oh non, il n'a pas besoin de moi pour ça… Il a déjà son père…

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? s'offusqua James.

- Que si je n'étais pas là, ton pauvre fils hériterait de ton armoire à vestes !

James s'apprêtait à répliquer quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Un petit homme rondouillet en tenue de livraisons entra.

- J'ai un colis pour Madame Lily Potter et son fils Sirius junior…

- Ah ! Parfait ! Juste à temps ! s'enthousiasma Sirius en rendant le bébé à Lily.

Il signa le formulaire du livreur et le suivit dans le couloir. Les quatre qui étaient restés dans la chambre échangèrent des regards inquiets.

Deux minutes plus tard, Sirius revenait avec… une énorme peluche en forme de cerf !

- Tindin ! chantonna t-il en posant le jouet au sol.

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Sirius…

- Il est pas mimi ? Je vous présente Harry, l'ami des tout-petits…

- Tu n'as pas trouvé plus gros ? ironisa Remus.

- Non, c'était le plus grand gabarit qu'ils avaient… Mais crois moi que s'il y avait eu une taille au –dessus, je l'aurai prise volontiers…

- Sirius, c'est…c'est trop, balbutia Lily.

- Rien n'est trop pour mon filleul…

- Je me demande comment on va faire pour le faire rentrer dans la chambre du p'tit, s'inquiéta James en examinant la peluche de deux mètres de haut et autant de large. La porte, ça passe encore…Mais monter les deux étages avec ce monstre !

- Il fera sûrement assez bonne figure à côté du _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ de Peter, se moqua Remus.

Les yeux écarquillés, le bébé fixait l'énorme cervidé en peluche avec attention.

- Je crois qu'il l'aime bien, déclara Lily.

- Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'est un cadeau peu banal, Patmol…commenta Peter.

- Tant mieux, je ne fais pas dans le banal…Ah, au fait, j'ai oublié quelque chose…

Sirius repartit dans le couloir et en revint aussitôt avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs qu'il tendit à Lily.

- Merci Sirius…Elles sont magnifiques…

- Je serai toi, je me méfierai Lily, avertit Remus. Connaissant Sirius, il se pourrait qu'il s'agisse de plantes carnivores…

Lily rit.

- Et bien non, Môsieur Je-Sais-Tout… Ce ne sont pas des plantes carnivores… Quoi que, à la réflexion, c'était une bonne idée… J'devrai en envoyer un bouquet à Servilus…histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne nous oublie pas…

- Je crois qu'avec tout ce qu'on lui a fait subir, il est pas prêt de nous oublier, fit remarquer James.

Le silence retomba soudain dans la chambre. Le bébé s'était endormi, blotti contre sa mère. Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'énorme peluche de Sirius. Puis Lily finit par déclarer :

- Harry…J'aime bien ce nom, Harry…

* * *

**_Bon, je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, ce sont mes premiers pas en matière d'humour, j'ai fait des progrès depuis ! _**

**_Laissez une pitite review, sivouplémédameméssieurlesgens ! Je serai curieuse d'avoir votre avis dessus._**

**_Kiss à tous !_**

**_Namarië !_**


	6. Phénix

_**Bonjour, bonjour !**_

**_Voilà, sur les conseils de Morgana, ma nouvelle bêta readeuse, je me suis enfin décidée à publier ce OS. J'ai hésité pendant longtemps, considérant qu'il était plutôt moyen vu que c'est l'un de mes premiers OS. Finalement, je le mets en ligne. A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Et merci à tous pour vos reviews pour les OS précédents ! Ca me fait énormément plaisir ! _**

**Résumé :**Naître, vivre, mourir, renaître... La vie paraît si simple...

**_Bonne lecture à tous !_**

* * *

_**Phénix  
**By Luna(rd)_

_« Les oiseaux qu'on met en cage  
__Peuvent ils encore voler ?  
__Les enfants que l'on outrage  
__Peuvent ils encore aimer ? »_

Les oiseaux qu'on met en cage in Notre Dame de Paris

o0§0o

J'avais accepté de rentrer dans leur jeu. Et si je faisais un seul faux-pas, tant pis pour moi. Je recevais ce que je méritais. Ce n'était que justice.

Bien sûr, je ne l'ai jamais fait de gaîté de cœur. J'étais la bête noire des Serpentards. L'être faible et sans défense qui ne se révoltait jamais. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor. Je n'ai pas vraiment le courage ni le tempérament requis.

Durant tout le temps qu'a duré mon « esclavage », j'ai accepté sans broncher de faire tout ce qu'on me disait. J'en étais venue à devoir espionner les Marauders pour le compte de Severus Rogue. Moi qui ne leur voulait pourtant aucun mal, qui les appréciait énormément. Surtout l'un d'eux. Remus. Celui que ses amis appelèrent plus tard : Lunard.

Jamais, non jamais je n'aurai pu faire quoi que ce soit qui ait pu leur porter atteinte. C'était au dessus de mes forces. Comment faire pour trahir des gens que vous aimez, que vous adorez ? Comment ne pas se sentir coupable en leur parlant, quand vous vous dites qu'ils vous font confiance et que vous, en retour, vous les trahissez ?

Alors, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre comme solution que de lui communiquer des informations qui me semblaient sans importance. Et lorsque lui aussi jugeait que c'était insuffisant, il me frappait. Pas très courageux de frapper une fille, certes. Mais qui a déjà vu Severus Rogue faire preuve de bravoure ou de sens moral ? Je le détestais, lui, plus que tous les autres.

Malgré cela, j'ai continué à leur obéir. Souvent, certains de mes amis ont tenté de me convaincre de mettre fin à tout cela. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Ils ne savaient pas, eux. Alors ils sont partis. Moi, j'étais prise dans l'engrenage de ce cercle vicieux et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je leur obéissais et ils promettaient de ne pas dévoiler mon secret. Avais-je vraiment le choix ?

Chaque soir, je rentrais à la Tour de Gryffondor, meurtrie, blessée, brisée…morte… Je respirais encore, mais j'étais morte à l'intérieur. Et ce, depuis le jour de ma naissance…

Je tentais de dissimuler mes marques aux autres. Le dos et le ventre, ça allait. J'avais mon uniforme. Mais le visage, les bras ou les jambes, c'était plus difficile. Ma jupe courte ou mon chemisier trois quart étaient insuffisants pour masquer mes hématomes et mes cicatrices.

J'ai enduré ça pendant… trop longtemps. Et le jour où Severus m'a demandé quelque chose de particulièrement infâme, c'est ce jour là que j'ai compris…

- Non.

- Répète un peu moi ça, Gwen…

- J'ai dit « non » Severus, je ne ferai rien, ni pour toi ni pour ta bande de décérébrés !

Il m'a toisé avec froideur, les lèvres pincées, son regard prêt à me foudroyer sur place.

- Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer si tu n'obéis pas, Gwen…

- Oui, je le sais… Mais je m'en fiche ! Vous pouvez me tabasser à mort, dire à tout le monde qui je suis, j'en ai rien à cirer !

A ce moment, Bellatrix s'en ai mêlé…

- Tu n'es rien sans nous, Gwendolyn... Mets toi bien ça dans le crâne... Tous tes amis sont partis… Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est ça ou…

Elle s'est interrompue, visiblement furieuse de ne pas pouvoir achever sa menace.

- Oui quoi, Bellatrix ? Ou alors vous allez m'achever ? Tu n'oserais tout de même pas porter la main sur…

- Espèce d'insolente ! a-t-elle crié en me giflant si fort que je me suis affalée par terre.

J'ai senti le sang commencer à couler de ma lèvre inférieure.

- Tu vas regretter de t'être rebellée, Gwen, a menacé Severus.

Et puis soudain, ils se sont tous jetés sur moi, comme un seul homme. Je n'aurai pas pu dire combien ils étaient. Les larmes embuaient mes yeux. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était ma souffrance.

Ca a duré quelques secondes, qui m'ont paru une éternité, avant qu'une voix ne fasse tout cesser.

- Arrêtez ! Bon sang, mais arrêtez !

Ils se sont tous écartés.

- Elle a osé nous braver, Lucius ! a pesté Bellatrix. Elle s'est rebellée !

J'ai levé les yeux vers Lucius Malefoy, un gars de septième année. Il me fixait avec un profond dégoût.

- Casse toi, a-t-il lâché au bout d'un moment à délibérer de mon sort.

Je n'ai pas bougé.

- Casse toi ! a-t-il répété, sa voix s'étant faite encore plus dure et plus froide encore.

Je ne me suis pas fait prier. J'ai détalé et j'ai couru au hasard des couloirs, sans réfléchir. Je n'avais pas d'idée précise sur ma destination. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'est que je ne croiserais personne qui pourrait me voir dans cet état.

Je suis sortie dehors et malgré la neige qui recouvrait le parc, j'ai continué à courir comme une dératée. J'ai couru comme ça jusqu'à ce que mes jambes ne puissent plus me porter et je me suis effondrée au sol.

Le froid a apaisé mes douleurs. La neige immaculée s'est peu à peu teintée de rouge. Je pleurais, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Je sentais presque les larmes geler sur mes joues et me mordre la peau. J'aurai voulu mourir ici.

Au bout d'un long moment, j'ai entendu des pas crisser derrière moi.

- Gwen ?

J'ai sursauté et relevé la tête.

Ils étaient là, tous les quatre.

Les Marauders.

- Merlin, Gwen, qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça ? m'a demandé James, horrifié.

Je me suis empressée de détourner la tête.

Remus s'est agenouillé près de moi et a soulevé une mèche de mes cheveux qui cachait mon visage tuméfié. Du revers de sa main, il essuyé mes larmes d'un geste plein de douceur. Sirius a ôté sa veste et me l'a posé sur les épaules.

- Si je retrouve les fils de Mangemorts qui lui ont fait ça ! a-t-il juré.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tressaillir à l'évocation de la vraie nature de mes bourreaux, même si je ne doute pas que Sirius l'ignorait. Cependant, Remus n'a pas manqué de le remarquer.

- C'est la bande à Malefoy qui t'a fait, n'est-ce pas ? m'a-t-il demandée.

Pour seule réponse, j'ai à nouveau éclaté en sanglots. Il m'a pris dans ses bras, m'a serré contre lui et m'a bercé doucement.

Ils ne disaient rien, mais je devinais aisément les regards impuissants qu'ils devaient échanger. Que peut-on faire face à ce genre de situation quand on a 12 ans ?

Finalement, au prix d'un effort considérable, ils ont réussi à me relever et, tant bien que mal, m'ont ramené au château. En silence.

Appuyée sur les épaules de James et Sirius, j'ai réussi, alors que je pensais ne plus jamais trouver la force de faire un pas de plus, à monter jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor. Ils m'ont menée dans leur dortoir. Assise sur le lit de Sirius, je me suis laissée soigner. De toute façon, je n'avais pas la force de protester.

- Ca fait combien de temps que ça dure ? m'a demandé Sirius d'un ton grave.

J'ai observé tour à tour chacun des Marauders. Eux qui, d'ordinaire, étaient plutôt enclin à rire, à s'amuser et à profiter de chaque moment, cette fois-ci leurs visages étaient fermés, soucieux. Mais je sentais que je pouvais leur faire confiance. Je leur ai tout racontés.

- Ca a commencé il y a un an et demi environ, peu après notre arrivée à Poudlard. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que je sois envoyée à Serpentard étant donné…qui je suis…

Les garçons ont semblé intrigué mais ils n'ont pas posé de questions. Ils m'ont laissé continuer. J'ai soupiré douloureusement avant de reprendre.

- Lorsque j'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor, ça a été le tollé général… Il semblait inconcevable que Sa fille soit une Gryffondor… Je suis devenue la honte de ma famille, la traîtresse à Son sang… Du coup, Il a ordonné aux enfants de ses partisans, en l'occurrence une grande partie des Serpentards, de me surveiller et d'essayer de me faire passer de leur côté…de Son côté… Tout leur était autorisé… pourvu que j'obéisse…et que je reste en vie…

C'est ensuivit tout le récit de mes bastonnades et des tâches qu'on me donnait à accomplir. Y compris ce qui les concernait. Lorsque j'eus fini, un silence de plomb est tombé sur la pièce. C'est moi qui l'ai brisé :

- Je n'aurai jamais du courber l'échine… J'aurai du m'imposer dès le début… Je suis faible, je ne mérite pas d'être ici… Et je ne mérite rien du tout…ni d'être à Gryffondor, ni votre amitié… Rien…rien…

Ma voix s'était réduite à un souffle et une nouvelle vague de sanglots m'a submergée.

- Tu as tort de penser ça de toi, Gwen, m'a murmuré Remus en me reprenant dans ses bras. Je t'assure que tu as toutes les raisons de mériter notre confiance et d'être digne de Godric Gryffondor…

- Remus a raison, a enchaîné Peter. Peu de gens aurait eu la force de supporter toutes les sévisses que tu as vécues. Et encore moins de personnes n'auraient eu le courage de se rebeller contre ses bourreaux.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, a ajouté James en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Ce n'est pas toi qui es faible dans cette histoire, ce sont eux… Ce ne sont que de sales lâches ! S'attaquer à une fille et à plusieurs contre une… ! Je savais que les Serpentards étaient lâches mais là… ! C'est le summum de la couardise !

- Ne t'en fais pas, Gwendy-chérie, a repris Sirius dans un sourire. On ne les laissera pas te toucher une fois de plus… Tu as notre parole… Fille de Voldemort ou non…

J'ai tressailli.

- Vous êtes au courant ? ai-je demandé, surprise.

Question stupide… Bien sûr qu'ils savaient !

- Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? m'a questionnée Remus. Cette marque, sur ton bras…

Il a désigné mon bras gauche où, je le savais, était inscrit la Marque des Ténèbres. Gravée dans ma chair par mon père pour que je me rappelle qui j'étais… Nombre de fois cette maudite marque m'avait brûlée en pleine nuit. Alors, pour ne pas crier, je mordais mes draps en espérant que cela cesse, même si la seule issue était la Mort…

Pendant que je pensais à tout ceci, j'ai soudain eu un déclic :

- Mais comment savez vous que j'ai cette marque ? J'ai toujours veillé à ce qu'elle reste cachée…

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel les quatre garçons échangèrent des regards mi-ennuyés mi-amusés.

- Disons simplement que James et Sirius ont trouvé un moyen d'espionner les dortoirs des filles sans être pris la main dans le sac… a répondu Remus en souriant.

Je suis restée sans voix. Incroyable ! Décidément, j'allais de surprise en surprise avec eux.

Malgré toute la peine que j'avais sur le cœur, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. Merlin, que ça faisait bien de rire après tout ce que j'avais enduré ! J'en avais presque oublié le plaisir que cela procurait !

- Evidemment, ça aide ! a ri Sirius. Et…et bien, le jour où on t'a vu ôté ton bandage pour la première fois, on a pas compris tout de suite ce que cela signifiait… Ce n'est que plus tard, quand j'ai entendu mes parents parler de ce Mage Noir qui montait en puissance ces derniers temps que j'ai fait le lien…

J'ai relevé ma manche et, lentement, j'ai défait mon bandage.

L'affreuse marque était là, semblable à une brûlure sur ma peau. Une tête de mort…et un serpent sortant de sa bouche… Quoi de plus ignoble que ce symbole comme marque de ralliement… ?

J'ai levé les yeux vers les Marauders. Ils fixaient tous les quatre la marque sur mon bras. Ils étaient comme hypnotisés.

Je me suis sentie soudain mal à l'aise et j'ai rabaissé ma manche. Ce mouvement brusque de ma part les a sorti de leur transe.

- Je voudrai mourir, ai-je déclaré dans un souffle.

Même parler m'était devenu difficile. J'ai fermé les yeux alors que de nouvelles larmes perlaient sur mes joues. Je sentais les garçons s'agiter prés de moi. Remus a de nouveau passé son bras par-dessus mes épaules et j'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule. Quand j'ai réouvert les yeux, ils étaient là, tous les quatre, assis autour de moi, affichant de pâles sourires mais si sincères toutefois.

- T'inquiètes pas, Gwen, m'a dit James. Tant que tu es avec nous, le seul risque que tu encourres, c'est de mourir de rire…

Et j'ai ri. Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Mais ce n'étaient plus des larmes de souffrance. C'étaient des larmes de joie. Après toutes ces années de Mort, je revenais à la Vie… Tel le Phénix renaissant de ses cendres… Et c'est ainsi qu'ils m'appelaient…

Je suis le Phénix. Aujourd'hui, dix ans après, la lutte contre mon père a atteint son paroxysme. Et même si moi, je suis morte de sa main, tout comme il avait tué ma mère avant, je suis toujours vivante. Car Ses ennemis se sont unis sous ma bannière. En hommage à mon ultime sacrifice. Je continue d'exister par eux. Pour eux. Grâce à eux.

Je n'ai certes pas vécu assez longtemps pour participer pleinement à ce combat. Mais je n'ai jamais été totalement morte. Aussi bien hier qu'aujourd'hui. A travers eux, je continue de lutter. Je suis à leurs côtés. A chaque instant.

Eux. L'Ordre du Phénix.

* * *

**_Alours ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Laissez moi une petite review pour me donner vos impressions ! _**

**_D'autre part, s'il y a des personnes qui dessinent dans l'assistance, nous allons très prochainement ouvrir un blog et on aimerait mettre les dessins de nos lecteurs, inspirés de nos fics ou non. Pour nous envoyer vos dessins, mon adresse mail est dans la page profil. Et nous vous préviendrons quand le blog ouvrira ses portes !_**

**_Gros bisouXxXà tous !_**

**_Luna(rd), 'Je suis malaaaaaaaaaadeeeeeuuuhh, complétement malaaaaadeeeeuuuuhhh !"_**

**_Namarië !_**


End file.
